My Best Friend
by AliciaFishy
Summary: [LWD] AU. What if Nora and George were never together? Casey and Derek grew up as best friends they’ve always looked out for each other. But, what happens when they start feeling deeper feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Ok, I was sitting here thinking and I got this idea… I really hope you guys like it. Oh, this is not Heather (the one who writes Things Happen) I am the other chica… lol. Ok, R&R please…

Summary: Life With Derek A/U. What if Nora and George were never together? Casey and Derek grew up as best friends; they've always looked out for each other. But, what happens when they start feeling deeper feelings for each other?

"I'm so sick and tired of the stupid beach house… we go like every weekend since mom bought it." Casey sighed, lying down on Derek's bed.

"So you're going for the whole summer vacation?" Derek asked.

"Supposedly… Maybe I could just stay home."

"Like your mom will let you do that after what happened last time."

"It's so not my fault that YOU invited a bazillion people to MY house."

"Yeah, well…"

"Ugh-huh."

"Ooh, I have an idea…"

"Ok?"

"What if you stay here with us?"

"Here? Like either of our parents are going to approve of that."

"Approve of what?" George asked walking into Derek's room.

"Can Casey stay with us for the summer? Because they are going to that beach house and she doesn't want to go."

"The whole summer? What does Nora think?"

"We haven't asked her."

"Well… Casey, go ask your mom and I'll think about it."

"Ok." Casey smiled, getting up off Derek's bed.

"Bye Cas, see you in a little bit."

"Bye." She blew him a kiss and walked out of his room.

"Casey, I just don't know."

"Come on mom. It's just Derek."

"Right, it's just a hormonal 16-year-old boy…"

"It's not like I'm gonna be sleeping in his bed."

"Whatever… I guess."

Casey went into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Derek's cell.

"Hey sexy." He said answering the phone.

"Hey gorgeous." She replied.

"So, did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"That you are a hormonal 16-year-old boy…"

"And…"

"I can stay with you."

"Awesome."

"Are you eating over here tonight?"

"I guess, if you guys don't care."

"You eat here like every night… we seriously don't mind."

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

"I talked to mom today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wants us to go visit her."

"Are you going to?"

"Marti and Edwin are. I'm not… if she wants to see me, she can come here."

"Did you tell George?"

"Yeah, he's cool with it. Plus, you'll be here with me."

"I sure will. Hey, I need to go take a shower. You can come on over, if you want."

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Casey and Derek walked into her room after dinner.

"I'm so ready to get out of school." Derek sighed plopping onto Casey's bed.

"Tomorrow's the last day."

"I know. When are Nora and Lizzie leaving for the beach?"

"Saturday."

"Cool."

"Did you see Sam and Emily today?"

"Yeah. They are so going out, I don't care what they say…"

"I know." Casey giggled.

A/N: So, what do you guys think…? I will update ASAP. Please review… it makes me feel awesome. I swear I will write longer chapters, especially once I get into it and see how you guys feel about it. Oh, random tid-bit of info about me… I don't have a computer with internet at home… so bear with me. I'm trying to get like way ahead… so that I can have most of it uploaded and just have my fabtosis friends no names CoUgHHeatherCoUgH post the chapters…

Oh, totally random thought… Casey/Derek need a couple nickname…

MuChO LoVeY-DoVeY LoVe

LiLi (dALICIAs) (Alicia)


	2. Sam and Emily?

My Best Friend

Chapter 2

A/N:

Casified09: Hello darling!

MamboNumbr5: Hey baby!

Casified09: Derek, you really really really need a new sn!

MamboNumbr5: I know, no one gets it anymore.

Casified09: Well, and when we do get it, we really don't care that you're a male whore.

MamboNumbr5: Haha! But see, you are the one staying at my house all summer.

Casified09: So, if you don't want me… I can still go to the beach.

MamboNumbr5: Oh, I want you…

Casified09: You are like really really perverted today.

MamboNumbr5: I was jk

Casified09: I hope so

MamboNumbr5:-)

Casified09: Anyway… the reason I imed you: Emily told me that Sam was on his way to her house…

MamboNumbr5: hmm…

Casified09: Oh and it's her parents anniversary. They're eating out tonight. She's home alone…

MamboNumbr5: Are you serious?

Casified09: Do I ever lie to you?

MamboNumbr5: not that I know of

Casified09: exactly

MamboNumbr5: I have an idea…

Casified09: oh lord… what?

MamboNumbr5: Well, we should sneak over there and spy on them…

Casified09: no we shouldn't

MamboNumbr5: it really would be juicy… we could even bring the video camera and make a movie

Casified09: ewwww!

MamboNumbr5: Ok, well we don't have to bring the camera, but let's go…

Casified09: I really should tell you no

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Casey glared at him as they walked around Emily's house.

"Be quiet." He whispered.

Casey just rolled her eyes as they sunk into the bushes quietly.

"Derek…"

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Look, Sam's car. He's here."

"Ok, we have to be really quiet." Derek placed his finger on his lips to illustrate his words. They listened to Sam's car door slam and him knock on Emily's door. They heard Emily let Sam in. Derek stood up and looked in the window quickly. Sam and Emily walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Emily turned her head and Derek dropped back to the ground.

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so." He sighed, "we need a better way to look in so we don't get caught."

"Maybe we should just go home."

"Look in the window. Maybe you can see better."

"Ok…" Casey stood up and looked through the window, "They're going upstairs. We have no choice but to leave. We won't be able to see them up there."

"Yeah we will. We'll climb up there." Derek smiled looking at Casey.

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Come on Cas."

"Derek, we are in way too deep anyway. It's weird enough that our best friends are hooking up, the last thing we need is to see them… do it!"

"Look, maybe they're just hanging out… if we don't at least look to see what's going on, then we'll never know for sure…"

"This is just so wrong… I'm never going to be able to look them in the eye again."

"What if we left now? Would you be able to act cool around them."

"Well…"

"Let's finish what we started…"

"Derek, you make me want to strangle you sometimes…"

"I know, it's one of the reasons you love me."

"Shut up… how do you plan to do this?"

"This is so weird." Casey said pulling herself up to look through the window, "Oh my gosh!" She gasped and fell backwards. She fell on Derek knocking him to the ground.

"Is this what Sam and Emily look like?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Eww! I don't think I'll ever look at them again."

"You know, I think I should look, just to be sure you aren't over exaggerating."

"Do you want to see Sam? And when I say Sam, I mean all of him."

"Ok, let's go… NOW!"

Casey scrambled to get off Derek as he tried to get up at the same time. His feet threw her off balance and she fell back down causing her lips to fall onto his. Casey jumped to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted.

"Holy shit, Casey!" He quickly stood up.

"I can't believe that just happened. Eww! Eww! Eww!" She said spitting as to get rid of his kiss.

At that moment, Emily's bedroom window opened, and she popped her head out with a sheet wrapped around her, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm…" Casey's eyes widened and she looked at Derek.

"We were just coming to see if you wanted to- ugh…" Derek began.

"Go to a movie." Casey finished.

"Oh, well… we- I mean, I'm kind of busy…" She shot Casey an evil look, "maybe you should call first next time."

"Ok." Derek turned to leave grabbing Casey's wrist; he looked up at the driveway, remembering Sam's car was parked right there. He turned and looked Emily in the eyes, "Tell Sam we said hello." He turned back around and drug Casey all the way back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

My Best Friend

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey People! I'm loving the reviews I get. Seriously! You guys rock! I am trying to get ahead… I hate not having internet at home… But, with all the other great LWD stories that are on here, you'll deal with it. It's not like I'm giving up on the story; I just CAN'T update it as often as some people… I do try though. So, you have to love me for that… hehe! I have one thing that I want you guys to do for me… when you review, let me know what you want to see in the future of this story. I don't give hard tasks, but please let me know. K? MuChO LoVeY-DoVeY LoVe

-Alicia-

"Casey, you sure you don't need any help bringing your crap over here?"

"Yeah… I'm not bringing that much, I can always come back over here if I need anything."

"Ok, well. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too."

Casey closed her phone and threw a few more things in her bag.

"Casey." Nora smiled walking into Casey's room, "You all packed?"

"Yeah. Thanks for not making me go to the beach." Casey smiled at her mom.

"You'll have more fun with Derek."

"Yeah."

"Ok, here's some money." Nora said, handing Casey an envelope, "Use it wisely."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. I think we're about to head out."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, Casey."

"So, what are you kids doing tonight?" George asked setting down the pizza boxes on the counter.

Derek opened one of them up and grabbed a piece, "I don't know… there's some party we could swing by, if Casey wants to."

"I'm taking Marti and Edwin to the movies." George said

"Ok. We'll find something to do. We could always go see Emily and Sam." Derek looked at Casey with a huge grin on his face.

"That would be… interesting." Casey said

George grabbed a paper towel and two pieces of pizza, before venturing into the living room, "I'm gonna watch the game for a few minutes."

Derek looked at Casey, "So, I called Sam earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he sounded really embarrassed."

"Well, wouldn't you be embarrassed too?" Casey sighed, taking a piece of pizza

"If I was sleeping with Emily? Yeah."

"Derek! Sam obviously likes her. You guys have different taste."

"Whatever. Do you want to go to that party?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Is it supposed to be eventful?"

"Well… not really. I don't know anyone going."

"Ok, then that's out…"

"So is seeing a movie."

"What else is there to do?"

"I'm bored." Casey sighed.

"This is the worst movie I've ever seen." Derek turned over and faced Casey on the bed.

"Is this what the entire summer is going to be like?"

"Let's go somewhere."

"Like, where?"

"Wal-Mart."

"Oh, yeah, what fun." Casey said sarcastically.

"Well, then what should we do? Oh, I have another idea. Let's go find random people and make out with them."

"Yeah, no."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I don't want to make out with someone I don't know. I prefer to get to know the person first."

"When was the last time you kissed someone?"

"Umm…"

"That long?"

"No. Uhh… technically Tuesday… you were my last kiss."

"That so was not a kiss." Derek grabbed her face, "This is a kiss." He plunged his lips onto hers.

She quickly pulled away, "What the hell?"

"I was showing you a real kiss. Gosh, Casey, chill out."

"That is the second time THIS WEEK that our lips have touched."

"It's not my fault that you want me." Derek turned so he was on his back staring up at his ceiling.

"OH MY GOSH! I know that you did NOT just say that. The thought of us…"

"The thought of us, what?"

She turned so she could see him better, "It's gross."

"So, you have thought about it?" He grinned.

"You just kissed me, Derek! I think you are the one who thinks about it!"

"Oh great comeback."

"Shut up."

"I want some ice cream." Derek sighed sitting up, Casey looked at him like he was crazy, "What? I want ice cream. You want to come?"

"I feel so fat." Casey sighed getting into Derek's car.

"That's because you are."

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend…"

Derek sat down in the driver's seat and started the car, "I'm not as honest with a girlfriend. Plus, I wouldn't date a girl that I thought was fat."

"Do you realize what a huge jerk you are?" Casey asked.

"I'm not being a jerk, I love you, Casey, none of the girls I date have my love."

"You don't act like you love me." Casey turned and looked out the window.

"You know I love you." Derek sighed as he pulled out of the TCBY parking lot.

"Whatever."

"Do you feel like going home right now?"

"Not really." Casey turned and looked at him.

"Let's drop by that party."

A/N: Ok, that's chapter 3… did you like? Let me know… PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have a new story I am working on that will be up in a few weeks and it has four instalments. I hope you guys like the chapter! Also, Heather will be updating Things Happen very soon. She got grounded from typing because her parents know it's what she loves to do, so keep a look out for that! Without Further Ado: Chapter 4!

My Best Friend

Chapter 4

Derek looked all around for Casey, then he heard her laughter from the kitchen. He walked in to see her cutting up with a group of senior guys.

"Casey." Derek said walking over to her, worriedly.

"Derek, you look hot tonight." Casey laughed, pulling her fingers through his hair.

"Casey, what have you been drinking?"

"Coke, Ben brought it to me." Casey smiled and looked at Ben Dans, the senior class president, also royal womanizer, "Thanks for the coke, Ben."

"No problem. Do you want another?" Ben asked smiling at her.

"She's good, we're gonna go home." Derek said taking her hand and walking out of the room.

"Derek, I am totally cool staying here, I can get a ride home."

"In case you forgot, you are staying with me. If I show up at home without you, I'm gonna get my ass beat."

"Well, Ben Dans totally wants me, I think I should at least give him my cell number."

"No, let's go."

"But Derek…"

"Let's go."

"She said she wants to stay." Ben said walking up behind them.

"But you got her drunk, so I need to get her home before she does something she'll regret." Derek said, turning around and not letting go of Casey's hand.

"Well, she won't regret it, I'll take good care of her." Ben said grabbing Casey's arm.

Casey looked at Ben, "I don't feel so good." She said and then puked all over him.

Derek laughed and took Casey out of the house.

"Ok, Casey, do you think you can shut up for a few minutes so I can get you inside?"

"I think I need a shower." Casey said looking at Derek.

"I think you're too drunk to stand in a shower. You can take one in the morning, that's what you always make me do."

"But I feel really gross and I can't sleep when I feel like this."

"What do you want me to do, stand in there with you so you can stand up straight?" Derek rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Would you, babycakes?"

Derek stepped in behind Casey in the shower, he had on his boxers, and held Casey's shoulders.

"Just remember to be quiet. Ok?"

"Ok." Casey giggled.

"I'm serious, Casey, shut up."

"Fine." Casey whispered, rather loudly.

She was in the middle of washing her body when the soap slipped out of her hand, "Oops." She laughed and bent down to try and pick it up, but fell instead.

"Casey…"

Casey smiled at him, "I think I need a little help."

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "You are going to get us in so much trouble. Hurry up, we are getting out of the shower now!" He whispered into her ear.

"I need to wash my hair." She whined.

"No, you need to go to bed, I don't care if you can't sleep… we can't get caught together in the shower on your first night here! It just can't happen. So get out. NOW!"

Casey rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shower, Derek turned off the water. He handed her a towel, "Here, wrap up in this."

Casey followed his command and Derek grabbed himself a towel as well. He led her out into the hall; they quietly snuck into Derek's room and saw George sitting on Derek's bed.


End file.
